List of quest series
Tämä on aakkosellinen lista tehtävistä, joka sisältää kaikki tehtävät, joilla on tunnistettu olevan jotakin yhteistä. Jotkut tehtävät saattavat olla kahdessa ryhmässä, esimerkiksi Ritual of the Mahjarrat joka on sekä Mahjarrat tehtävä, että Temple Knight tehtävä. Aavikkosarjat (D) * Stolen Hearts * Diamond in the Rough * Icthlarin's Little Helper * Contact! * Dealing with Scabaras * Smoking Kills * Missing My Mummy * Do No Evil * Spirits of the Elid Dragonkin sarjat (KIN) * A Tail of Two Cats * While Guthix Sleeps * Ritual of the Mahjarrat * Missing, Presumed Death Zaroksen palaaminen (ROZ) Main article: Return of Zaros series Developers: Ian T, Marion C, James B, Graham B, Ana S * Digsite Quest * Desert Treasure * Devious Minds * The Temple at Senntisten * The Firemaker's Curse * The World Wakes * Fate of the Gods (unreleased) Alustava työpaja (EW) * Elemental Workshop I * Elemental Workshop II * Elemental Workshop III * Elemental Workshop IV Haltijasarjat (E) * Plague City * Biohazard * Underground Pass * Regicide * Roving Elves * A Mourning's Ends Part I * A Mourning's Ends Part II - The Temple of Light * Within the Light * A Mourning's Ends Part III (unreleased) Vesiputoussarjat * Waterfall Quest * Roving Elves Maahisten sarjat (G) * The Grand Tree * Tree Gnome Village * Monkey Madness * The Eyes of Glouphrie * The Path of Glouphrie * The Prisoner of Glouphrie Lumotut avainsarjat (EK) * Making History * Meeting History Karamjan sarjat (K) * Jungle Potion * Shilo Village * One Small Favour * Legends Quest * Tai Bwo Wannai Trio Ogresarjat * Watchtower * Big Chompy Bird Hunting * Zogre Flesh Eaters * Freeing Skrach Uglogwee * As a First Resort Mahjarrat sarjat (MAH) Mysteries of the Mahjarrat (MOM) * The Tale of the Muspah * Missing My Mummy * The Curse of Arrav * The Temple at Senntisten * Ritual of the Mahjarrat Lucienin nousemissarjat (ROL) * Temple of Ikov * While Guthix Sleeps * Ritual of the Mahjarrat Arrav'sin sarjat (AQS) * The Shield of Arrav * Defender of Varrock * The Curse of Arrav * Ritual of the Mahjarrat Slisken nousemissarjat (SLI) * Ritual of the Mahjarrat * The World Wakes * Missing, Presumed Death Muut Mahjarrat sarjat * Hazeel Cult * Fight Arena * Enakhra's Lament * Desert Treasure * The General's Shadow (miniquest) * Nadir (Fremennik Saga) * Koschei's Troubles (miniquest) Apinasarjat (M) * Monkey Madness * Recipe for Disaster: Freeing King Awowogei * Do No Evil Myrequesarjat (MY) * Priest in Peril * Nature Spirit * In Search of the Myreque * In Aid of the Myreque * Darkness of Hallowvale * Legacy of Seergaze * The Branches of Darkmeyer Pingviinisarjat (PE) * Cold War * Hunt for Red Raktuber * Some Like it Cold Piraattisarjat (PI) * Pirate's Treasure * Rum Deal * Cabin Fever * The Great Brain Robbery * Rocking Out * A Clockwork Syringe Signature Hero quests (SH) Sir Owen *The Death of Chivalry Ozan *Stolen Hearts *Diamond in the Rough Ariane *Rune Mysteries *Rune Memories Xenia *The Blood Pact *Carnillean Rising Linza *Deadliest Catch *Rite of Passage (unreleased) The Raptor *Song from the Depths Kuudes aikakausi (SIX) Gods (GOD) * The World Wakes * The Death of Chivalry * Missing, Presumed Death * Rite of Passage (unreleased) * Fate of the Gods (unreleased) Elder Gods (EG) *Fate of the Gods (unreleased) Temple Knight series (TK) * Recruitment Drive * Wanted! * Slug Menace * Quiet Before the Swarm * A Void Dance * The Void Stares Back * Devious Minds * While Guthix Sleeps * Ritual of the Mahjarrat * The Death of Chivalry Peikkosarjat (T) * Druidic Ritual * Death Plateau * Wolf Whistle * Troll Stronghold * Eadgar's Ruse * Troll Romance * My Arm's Big Adventure Päätetyt sarjat Camelot series © Developers: Paul G, James B, Nancy J * Merlin's Crystal * Holy Grail * King's Ransom Sinclair sarjat * Murder Mystery * King's Ransom Dorgeshuun sarjat (DG) * Goblin Diplomacy * The Lost Tribe * Death to the Dorgeshuun * Another Slice of H.A.M. * Land of the Goblins * The Chosen Commander Fairy Tale sarjat (FT) *Lost City *A Fairy Tale Part I - Growing Pains *A Fairy Tale Part II - Cure a Queen *A Fairy Tale Part III - Battle at Ork's Rift Fremennik sarjat(FR) * The Fremennik Trials * Mountain Daughter * Throne of Miscellania * Royal Trouble * The Fremennik Isles * Lunar Diplomacy * Dream Mentor * Glorious Memories * Blood Runs Deep Rise of the Red Axe (ROTRA) * The Giant Dwarf * Forgettable Tale of a Drunken Dwarf * Forgiveness of a Chaos Dwarf * King Of The Dwarves * Birthright of the Dwarves Sea Slug sarjat (SS) * Sea Slug * Slug Menace * Kennith's Concerns * Salt in the Wound Kesäsarjat (SOS) * Spirit of Summer * Summer's End TzHaar sarjat (TZ) * TokTz-Ket-Dill * The Elder Kiln * The Brink of Extinction Void Knight sarjat (VK) * Quiet Before the Swarm * A Void Dance * The Void Stares Back Katso myös * Tehtävät * Lista tehtävistä Category:Quest series Category:Quests